Accurately estimating the size and effort of a software-based project (e.g., computer-implemented programming language code) can be a challenging task, in particular at early stages of the project when information is abstract and limited. Use case point (UCP) estimation and FPA (Functional Point analyses) both lack the ability to address the inner complexity of business rules and validations in a functional flow, and do not consider the control flow and business rule validation complexity. Additionally, both UCP and FPA do not give the power to accurately estimate in early stages of project phase of functional requirements of the software project.